Foxes dance upon thy lies
by PeytonWorks
Summary: The Kitsune have been angry with Stile's kind since they have both started d Stiles couldn't blame them. Stiles' kind was the whole reason they could never turn to their full fox form like he or Malia could. When things first started out, Caspites... (Story is on hold for a bit. I lost interest in it and am currently working on other stories...this will continue, I promise!))
1. Prologue: TSAGCLAB

Prologue: Through smiles and grins comes lies and betrayal

 **Supernatural and Teen wolf DO NOT belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners. CW and MTV,**

 _ **Warnings for current chapter:**_

 _ **MPreg. Male/Female, Male/Male. Possible mistakes.**_

 _ **~Summary~:**_

 _ **No…not a human….an artic fox. A fox that can control the winter, who helps with the cold weather and the changing of seasons. But he could never allow himself to tell his friends…no matter how excited they'd be to know they have another creature to their pack. He loved them like family, but this was a secret he needed to keep, especially from Derek and Kira, who'd possibly kill him for being what he was. The Kitsune have been angry with Stile's kind since they have both started out….and Stiles couldn't blame them. Stiles' kind was the whole reason they could never turn to their full fox form like he or Malia could. When things first started out, Caspites, the artic foxes and the Kitsune, had an agreement in the beginning. Where one side would take care of the north and the other would take care of the south…but the Caspites became greedy. Wanting all of the land to themselves.**_

A soft cry escaped the human's lips as he hurried out of the small house, hearing a loud distress cry come from the burnt house behind him. He knew the sounds, the howls and the growls…but he knew if he'd stop, he be shredded before his very eyes. His friends, in the light, may seem cheerful and happy but at night they were creatures absorbed by the moonlight. They scared him slightly but he knew they'd only hurt him if he allowed them to catch him. Coughing into his hand, he realized he allowed a couple of precious breaths to leave his lungs, that he'd quickly regret it once he came to a full stop, kneeling over as he took a couple of breaths. The Howls. They were getting closer and the teen's anxiety grew faster as he finally heard grunts and pants slowly closing in. "Please" the teen whispered "I'm not food…I'm your friend" He whispered. Bright red eyes glared his way over to him and sniffed at him lightly. The teen's scent wafted through the air, but it didn't smell of food or prey, it smelt of delicious pine and leaves. Of the lake from a few miles away and the scent of a storm that's on its way. The red eyed beast licked his chops as he tilted his head back and howled loudly, allowing his members to steer clear of the area around. The only ones that stayed close was Scott, the teen's closest friend and his girlfriend, Allison, who he had turned about a week or two ago. She tried to move closer to the teen but the dark black wolf with red eyes growled at her, telling her a quick no. The teen took the opportunity to gather the rest of his air and ran off, passing by more trees and rocks than he could care for. What he hadn't heard, was the silent howls that danced through his ears, taunting and laughing at him…laughing that he was only a human. A human who had no right to be friends with the beasts.

The next morning, the teen, otherwise known as Stiles, woke up in his bed with quick cry and glanced around, scared of the red eyes that haunt his sleep. Pulling up his blanket he looked down at his attire and frowned. He knew the night before wasn't a dream…but a sad reality he has to face every day of his waking life since his friend was bitten that sad year ago. His friends, all of them, were some sort of supernatural creatures. Scott a wolf, Allison a wolf…Kira a Kitsune or an electric fox, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan, Liam….Derek…all are wolves. They even had Malia, who was a dessert fox as well as a Banshee who joined their team otherwise known as Lydia. But what was Stiles? A mere human? Stile looked up from his bed and glanced over at his dresser mirror, frowning lightly. His eyes glazed over a whitish blue, and large white ears shifted to the top of his head. No…not a human….an artic fox. A fox that can control the winter, who helps with the cold weather and the changing of seasons. But he could never allow himself to tell his friends…no matter how excited they'd be to know they have another creature to their pack. He loved them like family, but this was a secret he needed to keep, especially from Derek and Kira, who'd possibly kill him for being what he was. The Kitsune have been angry with Stile's kind since they have both started out….and Stiles couldn't blame them. Stiles' kind was the whole reason they could never turn to their full fox form like he or Malia could. When things first started out, Caspites, the artic foxes and the Kitsune, had an agreement in the beginning. Where one side would take care of the north and the other would take care of the south…but the Caspites became greedy. Wanting all of the land to themselves.

Stiles closed his eyes as a couple of angry tears slipped down his face as he thought about the greed, his fox's features quickly disappearing. The Caspites had turned on the Kitsune, and had deliberately killed half of their kind and then used a witch to cast a nasty spell onto their family. To where not even Stiles or his brother could figure out how to lift it. Derek's family was killed because of the Caspites jealousy of their family love. The Argents had got into the crossfire which had led to the events that haunt Derek today…and to which these events haunt Stiles and his family today as well...where they have to hide who they truly are to everyone around them because of their ancestors stupidity. Stiles quietly shook his head as a couple more tears ran down his face and he was only interrupted by a quick knock on the door. "Huh?" He called out. Stiles heard the loud knob click open and the door bust open with a giddy Scott and a tired looking Lydia. "Let's go we are gonna be late." Said the dark haired teen. Stiles was thankful that he could easily mask his feelings and carefully grinned over at his friends. "Alright, Alright, I'll be down in a minute, Geez"

"You better Stilinski!" Warned Lydia. Stiles sent them a fake grin and watched them leave the room so he could have the privacy he needed to get change. He silently shook his head with a small huff and then threw on his black shirt and a red plaid over shirt. He pulled off his old pants and pulled on a new pair of black jeans and carefully examined his shoes before grabbing his red converse. He pulled them on, tied them and just as he was about to leave the room, his phone rang. Tilting his head to the side he walked over to it, expecting to see the name, "Lydia" scroll across it, but his heart skipped a beat once he read the name, "Cas". He silently sat on his bed as he pressed the small green phone on his phone and brought it up to his ear.

"Castiel? It's been a while" He said softly, almost confused at his brother's call. "I thought you said you were gonna stay away for a little while…get use to your mate and stuff." He said softly. Casitel, Stiles' slightly older brother who was married into the Winchester's pack a whole two years ago. Scott has never met his brother because Castiel lived with their Aunt, Hannah, out in Lawrence, Kansas, who was helping Castiel with the pack's agreement. The eldest Winchester, Dean, had made a peace treaty with the Caspites, and in this agreement he was to marry one of the brothers, which was either he or Cas. Castiel had stepped in and volunteered himself and ever since then, he'd been living with Hannah…which happened right after their mother's death. Castiel had told Stiles that he wasn't going to be able to speak to him for a while…a long while, because he needed to get use to the way the Winchester's pack ran.

"I know" Was the first thing that Cas said, "But….I allowed Dean into my heart a lot quicker than I thought I was" He said sincerely.

"Why?"

"He….He saved me…and ever since then I gave my heart to him and I have helped ran his pack for the past year….I truly do love this man Stiles" He said softly. Stiles smiled sadly at the other's confession but he knew he shouldn't be jealous. "That's nice" He whispered. "When….When can I see you again?" He asked.

"I wanted to let you know that I was moving back to Beacon Hills, Family in tow" He said. Family in tow? "The whole pack?" Stiles asked.

"Yes….I'm bearing with pups…well another set of them" Castiel blushed. "And I…it's been so long since I've gone to school and that I've seen you that…I convinced Dean to take me home…and he's agreed…Besides, I need to run with another fox or I'm going to literally kill myself" He teased. Stiles let out a small chuckle and he nodded. "That sounds nice…I haven't let my fox out for a long time…I need this too…..I can't wait to see you...does dad know?" He asked softly.

"Nope, I'm wanting it to be a surprise" Castiel smiled against the phone. Stiles nodded carefully, happy with the decision, knowing their father would be excited to see Castiel again. "Okay…What of the pups you already have?" He asked. "My daughter and son look like a good mix between Dean and I in human form but their animal's sides are very interesting. Our daughter is the fox and our son is a wolf, we think that our second batch will be the opposite, or at least that's what our doctor said." He said. Stiles nodded his head and before he could say any more, a loud couple of honks could be heard from downstairs. He let out a soft sigh while Castiel let out a small chuckle. "  
Go, your friends want you to hurry up Stiles." He said. Stiles bit his bottom lip as he carefully looked around and then looked over at a small pictured that he had of he and Cas sitting down near his bed. "Can I call you later today?" He asked, "Of course, Dean will be too busy driving to talk to me" He chuckled lightly. "But, I'll hear from you later then...hurry up and go to school." He said. "Bye Cas…I love you" Stiles said. "I love you too…bye bye" He said. Stiles hung up and quickly picked up his back-pack, a grin practically breaking his face as he ran down the stairs and outside to his broken down, blue jeep. Lydia was sitting in the back while Scott sat in the passenger seat and both looked slightly irritated till they saw Stile's smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Scott asked.

"Someone very special to me is finally coming home" He said, not allowing them any more information. He quietly took his keys out of Scott's outstretched hand and then placed his key into the ignition. With a flick of his wrist, he cringed his nose waiting to hear his engine give out on him, to which in his surprise, it didn't. He smile widen and he patted the jeep's dashboard. "Oh thank you baby" He said happily as he grabbed his stick and pulled down on it to where it clicked on the 'R' and backed out. Once he was out in the street, he smacked the stick up to the 'D' sign and then drove off, excitedly moving to school. What he hadn't realized was the feel of eyes watching him as he drove his friends to school…the red eyes that belonged to a familiar face.

Once at school, Scott finally asked if he had met the special person but Stiles shook his head. "Nope, you don't know them" He said. Lydia raised one of her perfect eyebrows up at Stiles before she folded her arms. "Is this said person your boyfriend/girlfriend?" "What, EW no." He chuckled softly. "Listen guys, you'll meet them later; they are moving down here with their family." He shrugged. "Just be...nice to them…okay" He asked. Scott and Lydia nodded their heads. "Of course Stiles, whatever makes you happy." Stiles nodded his head before he heard the bell to first period and carefully waved his friends off with a grin. "See ya guys." He said. Scott and Lydia parted ways and Stiles hurried off to his first class, and just as he was about to enter, Stiles stopped as he felt eyes watching him, frowning lightly he glanced around till he felt a couple of fingers wrap around the collar of his shirt and then his back slamming into the lockers a moment later. He winced softly before his eyes landed on the man in front of him and his breath hitched. Derek Hale. His red eyes gleamed up at Stiles before they went calm to a gentle blue.

"Hello Stiles."

"Why is it that my back is always to something when I speak to you, sour wolf?" Stiles questioned. Dean continued to glare up at him, to which Stiles frown and looked down at him, "What?"

"You need to stay away from the pack." He ordered. Stiles was slightly confused at this, tilting his head in question. Derek took the hint and he only growled in frustration. "You are a distraction to all of us when we are hunting as our wolves and we want to protect you-"

"You wanted to eat me"

"And because you are just a mere human, you can't protect yourself."

"I've been doing just fine on my own."

"Yes…with the help of others…especially from Scott." He growled. Stiles frowned as he looked away, a small displeased grunt falling to the pit of his stomach. He saw Derek as his Alpha, though he didn't want to. His father, John, was his main alpha but with Stiles hanging out with Derek's pack for so long, he felt like he was one of them.

"Come on Derek…I…I can start staying away from you guys on the full moon" He suggested. "You know...do my own thing"

"That's not necessary…you are a nuisance to our pack"

"Who's sai-"

"Everyone .We are too worried about you getting yourself hurt that we end up getting hurt in the process" Derek snarled. Stiles' heart broke by the sound of anger and disappointment in Derek's voice, that all he could do was nod. "Y…Yes sir" He mumbled. "I'll stay away" He said. Derek dropped Stiles onto the ground and carefully brushed himself off with a soft grin. "See…wasn't too hard now was it?" He asked. A couple of tears filled Stiles' eyes as he looked up at Derek….and soon Derek regretted his decision on letting go of Stiles. The teen's puffy red eyes and the small tremble in his lip said it all….how broken he was.

"Sti-"

"No…I'm out of the pack…" He said and hurried off. He dropped his backpack as he made a quick escape from Derek. Heading to his car as he pulled out his phone, calling his brother. Castiel could hear his phone ring and his lover glanced over at him a bit confused. "Didn't you just talk to your brother?" Dean asked. "He should be in class" Mumbled Castiel. He hummed softly as he picked up the phone and just as he was gonna ask him what's wrong, he heard his little brother sobs. The sobs sounded broken…destroyed.

"Stiles? Stiles, what's wrong?" He asked.

"They hate me"

"Who hates you?"

"My…My pack…They kicked me out" He cried. "I don't k-know what I did w-wrong! All I did was h-help to the best of my ability" He hiccupped. "And even as a st-stupid human I can't…I can't keep a pack Cas." He cried. Castiel's heart broke for his little brother. He didn't know what to do, especially since he was never kicked out of any of his packs. He took a slow gulp of air before saying, "You have a pack…my pack. You know I'd never kick you out" He said. Stiles nodded his head as he wiped as his tears, his sobs slowly becoming silent whimpers. A few feet away, stood Derek while the rest of his pack attended their own classes, could hear the broke wave of Stile's cries. Allison looked up at her mate, and she could see the tears fall down Scott's face. She could see how broken he was and hearing Stile's say Scott hated him, was something he couldn't handle.

"Meet us at the forest tonight, okay?" Castiel said into the phone.

"The forest?" Stiles repeated with a soft sniffle. Stiles nodded his head before wiping the tears and he sighed. "Okay…Okay I'll meet you there." He said softly. Castiel nodded his head with a soft smile. "Good…we'll go for a run…our whole pack." He said. "…I can't wait….I need…I need to be free again" he said.

"I'm gonna let you go now…okay?" Castiel soothed softly. Stiles nodded, forgetting Castiel couldn't see him nod before he muttered and Okay.

"Good…I'll see you tonight" Castiel said before he hung up the phone. Sighing softly Stiles pressed the end call button on his phone and then glanced out of his window. He thought about all the classes he'd have to go through and shook his head. He didn't want to deal with the teachers…his now ex friends/pack. He couldn't handle it. Sighing softly he leaned back in his seat and placed his keys into the ignition, flicking his wrist to turn it off.

"How'd it start off so nice, to end so shitty?" He asked carefully to himself. He grabbed the stick and brought it down to R, reversing into the parking lot, not noticing Derek standing in the middle of the road behind the car. Stiles stopped silently and brought the stick up to 'D', driving back home.

Derek watched Stiles leave the student parking lot and he frowned lightly as he held the teen's back-pack. The bell rang and before Derek had a chance to leave the parking lot, Scott was on Derek, pushing him and practically waiting to hit him. "You didn't nee-" "I did. You would've made it seem like we were going to allow him to keep coming back during the full moons." Derek said. "He's only human." Scott frowned over at him and nodded his head. "Could've done it a much nicer way" Scott growled. Allison was waiting for Scott to come back, as was Lydia and Jackson. Each one of them knew Scott wasn't taking the news very well…but what other option did they have, Stiles would've gotten hurt eventually.

At home, Stiles was cleaning things up and he glanced around the room with a soft sigh. What if Castiel hated him? What if he wanted nothing to do with him once he realizes that Stiles was worthless? Stiles slightly whimpered at the thought of being worthless for his own flesh and blood. Just as he thoughts were getting worse with fear and panic, his father John walked in. Stiles glanced up and sniffed slightly. John frowned softly as he walked over and sat down on his son's bed and he wrapped an arm around Stile's shoulders.

"I got a call from your school, Stiles…What's wrong?" He asked. Stiles looked down at his lap and shook his head, pain eating away at his heart. John sighed softly as he rubbed his hand up and down Stile's arm. "…..Is it about the fox?" He asked and Stiles shook his head no. John sighed and dropped his arm from his son's shoulders. "I can't help you if you can't tell me what's wrong" He pointed out. Stiles nodded his head with a careful sigh and then looked up at John. "Scott and the others don't want me to be their friends anymore" He said vaguely. John was shocked to hear the real answer and carefully nodded his head. "Oh" was all that escaped his lips. Stiles sighed softly as he laid back in his bed and pulled down a small fox like plushy that he kept on his bed above all his pillows. He pulled it close and rolled onto his side, where his back was to his father.

"Stiles…I know they mean a lot to you…but-"

"They were my pack dad." He whimpered softly. John frowned at that before he carefully nodded his head.

"….Maybe this is for the best Stiles" John pointed out, "I mean, Derek was the werewolf that our kind screwed over and Kira wants to destroy us…with good reason." Stiles bit his bottom lip and carefully nod his head.

"You….You're right dad….still though…" He mumbled. "I'm broken" He whispered.

"You're-"

"Dad I am…..I just want to be left alone" He mumbled. John sighed softly and nodded carefully.

"I'll tell you when dinner's done son" He said softly. Stiles stayed quiet, carefully curling around his plushy. John walked out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind him, Stiles tearfully falling into a quiet sleep.

7 hours later, Scott and the rest of the pack followed out of school to the burnt Hale house out in the middle of the woods. Lydia had quietly stood a couple of feet away from Jackson, he felt hurt pass over him. Allison kept Scott close and Kira and Malia carefully kept to themselves. Boyd, Erica and Isaac kept close to one another, wishing they had their bubbly human friend with them. Aiden and Ethan kept close to one another, actually wishing the human was still around and Liam trailed after Scott, like a lost puppy. Each one of them felt the loss of their closest friends and wished there was a way to turn it around and say "Hey Stiles! We were only joking", but they knew there was no joke to what they did. Lydia turned to her friends and waved her arms up in the air, glaring at the rest of them. "Regardless of what Derek said, Stiles is still one of our closest friends. Why is it that we have to turn a blind eye to our broken friend?"

"Because we ca-"

"Isn't that Stile's decision?" She asked. Most of them turned their heads the other way or thought over what Lydia said. "I mean think about it, he has been there for each and every one of us. Scott, he was there for you when you were changing for the first time. I mean, he was there for me a lot when Jackson wasn't here and he was here for everyone when no one else could." She said. She soon felt a presence behind her, to where she swirled around and spotted Derek. Derek glared down at her and before he could say anything, Jackson spoke up and said, "We need Stiles back". Derek sighed as he looked around at everyone and he can see the determined faces on each one of them. "Okay…fine…but first we need to check something out" He said. Scott tilted his head to the side as Derek spoke.

"What does that have to do about getting Stiles back?" He asked.

"Apparently Stiles is meeting up with someone who is going to be in the woods later on tonight" He said. The rest of the group had to stop and register what was being said to them because…that didn't make any sense. Why would Stiles meet some random person out in the middle of the forest.

"We have to help him." Spoke up Malia. Everyone turned their heads to her, wondering when she got there and she quickly blushed. "Sorry…Just got here." She said. "Uh huh" Lydia murmured. Malia sighed softly as she walked over to her friends and stood with them. "Whether you want to admit it or not Derek…He's one of us…supernatural creature or not." She said. "So if he's in danger…or he's agreed to something. We should stand up for him and be there for him like he has been for us." She said. Everyone nodded or said their agreements while Derek thought it over. "Fine…but if he gets hurt because of this, it's not on my head." He said. "Get ready to head out, they probably will meet up soon."

"What's the plan?" Scott asked. Derek smirked softly as he turned to his pack.

"Hello, it's me,

I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet

To go over everything

They say that time's supposed to heal ya

But I ain't done much healing…"

Stiles carefully opened up his eyes hearing the familiar song that he had downloaded to his phone. He enjoyed the song so much that he had made it his ringtone for everyone he wasn't that close to. Shaking his head he sat up, rubbing his eyes carefully as he yawned. He reached for his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Stiles, It's me." The familiar voice called. Stiles sat up a bit more, happily awake now. "Cas"

"Hey little bro, Dean's pack and I are here waiting for you. We are at the north east entrance…we had dropped off our things first before we came here, sorry we are a bit late" Blushed the older brother. Stiles shook his head no excitedly and said, "You are right on time Cas, I'll be there in a minute" He said. He quickly packed himself a small bag of cloths and then hurried off to go meet up with his brother's pack.

"Stiles?" A deep voice called out. Stiles came to a stop right at the front door and he backed up to see his father and Ms. McCall sitting down at the dining room table.

"Um…Yes?" He asked softly. Ms. McCall stood up with a soft frown and she folded her arms.

"I'm sorry that-"

"Don't...I need to go on a run" He said, knowing what she was about to say.

"Sti-" Stiles didn't give his father enough time to reprehend him for being rude to Ms. McCall and he ran out the door. "Stiles!" His father called after him but Stiles couldn't wait. He didn't want to keep his brother waiting.

Stiles ran down the street, carefully thinking of everything that could happen tonight. He was excited to see Castiel again, but fear still ate at his heart. Worry and panic ate away at him and then he came to a complete stop. He frowned softly, slowing his run to a jog. He didn't think he should keep going but he quickly shook the panic off of him.

"No…I have to do this" He whispered softly. Stiles took a gentle breath and then shook off his anxiety. He continued to ran to the edge of the forest, quickly looking around before he entered them. From a distance, a couple of blue eyes shined into the night and a pair of red eyes called them over to the edge of the forest where Stiles ran in.

"Are we sure we should be doing this?" Mumbled out Erica.

"Yes" Scott whispered. Derek sighed as he nodded his head and then carefully walked into the entrance of the forest, following the scent Stiles left behind.

Stiles looked around the forest with a hum and then he placed his bag down on the ground when he met up in the area Castiel said he would be in. The old pack Stiles was in watched as Stiles took off his shirt and pants, stripping down to his boxers.

"What-" Derek shushed Ethan as he looked him over. Kira rolled her eyes at the two before watching a large, white artic fox walk out from behind the trees. Anger flashed through Kira's body as did Derek's. He had heard through Chris Argent about the Caspites in the involvement of burning down his home, family inside. He's hated them ever since…but what was Stiles doing associating with one.

"Hey Cas" Stiles said excitedly. The fox barked up at him happily and Stiles nodded. "I know" He said softly. He got down onto his knees and ran his hands into the grass in front of him. He let out a soft sigh as he carefully allowed his bones to crack and break forming and shifting into something smaller. His hands and feet grew smaller and his body arched. His ears shifted to the top of his head and he face stretched out to a small snout. Castiel watched his brother carefully from into a smaller version of himself and he moved onto all four of his paws with a quick bark and shake of his tail. Stiles opened his once closed eyes up, and Castiel was shocked at how blue the teen's eyes were. He hurried over to his side and then nuzzled the side of his face with a small whine. Stiles felt excited as he shook his body off, a rush fell over his body as he thought about the possible run he and Cas will go on. Derek and Kira's eyes widen in shock and horror. Their friend…this nice...sweet kid was born into a family that was filled with anger and destruction.

Dean walked out from the shadows as two pups ran out to get closer to Castiel, their papa, and curiously looked up at Stiles. Stiles wagged his tail while Dean walked over and nudged Castiel with his nose, who returned the jester with a small nuzzle. A couple of wolves followed suit and introduced their scents to Stiles who Stiles nodded his head and allowed them to sniff him. Castiel stood up on all four of his paws and walked over to stiles. Where Castiel was sitting, a small thing of ice sat and careful snowflakes fell from each step he made. Stiles noticed the snowflakes leaving his paws and he looked down at his own, noticing his own little snowflakes here or there. He excitedly jumped into a circle, watching the snowflakes leave his paws and Castiel let out a small huff of amusement. Stiles looked up at Castiel and he leaned down into a playful stance. Castiel looked back at his mate, who nodded his head, and Castile got down into a playful stance as well. Castiel darted out after Castiel, while Stiles yelped and ran away with a silent giggle. Derek and the pack could practically hear the giggles that left the two foxes, watching the snow fall where ever the two, Stiles and the other fox, touched. Derek didn't understand…why hadn't Stiles said anything to them?

Dean soon watched them leave with a small huff till his nose caught scent of something that wasn't his packs. He snarled loudly and growled looking up towards Derek's hiding space. Red eyes blazing with hatred as he caught scent of the other wolf. Dean stood in a protective stance, many of the other wolves standing close and hiding the pups from the other pack. Derek and his pack all walked out, hatred seeping through their growls.

Castiel and Stiles each ran around each other excitement buzzing through their bodies. Castiel and Stiles soon came to a stop and they both tried to catch their breaths. Before they could continue their cat and mouse game, Castiel perked his ears and worry came over him. He knew something wasn't right and made a small whining sound. Stiles tilted his head in confusion till he heard from the distance, growling and snarling. Stiles' eyes widen and both he and Castiel took off to go see where the angry sounds buzzed from.

Trees, rocks and grass flew pass them, making the trail seem longer than it actually was. Castiel's anxiety coming a lot more quickly than it should and Stiles' worry for Castiel's pack starting to bubble to the surface. Once they got back, Castiel stood in front of his mate, worry in his eyes evident. Dean stopped his growling and nuzzled Castiel quickly, Castiel responding by moving closer to his mate, trying to cease his anger. Stiles came out and ran into the middle, looking up and spotting his old pack. Anger flared over him and he easily transformed back. His eyes flared into angry shades of icy blue and his canines stayed sharp.

"No!"


	2. Chapter One: Taste of your own medicine

Chapter One: Taste of your own medicine

 **Author's notes:**

 **This will be released earlier than expected because of it being Christmas tomorrow. This is an early Christmas present to all of you! 3**

 _Sorry for the previous chapter! I didn't realize I made so many mistakes, I promise my first language was English...I just suck at writing XD. Another thing I'm gonna try and do little fun facts for each chapter and/or one shots I make. So unless I have anything actually important, you can skip these till I write IMPORTANT, In big bold letters. Well anyhow,_

 _ **Fun Fact for the Prologue: I created the word Caspite. I have no idea if this is a real word or not, I literally wanted Casp from Casper the friendly ghost and some weird three letter ending to go with it that made it sound cool.**_

 _ **Fun fact for this chapter: Peyton is a name for one of the second sets of twins Dean and Cas will have. Originally I couldn't think of a name for her and every baby girl name I looked up at the time, I hated. So I used my name instead, which I'm not gonna lie, but I love my name. So I kept it there. Another reason for the name, I had a friend with Cancer who loved Dean and Cas so much that she was really cool. I was there for her a lot and before she passed she used my name as one of the children for Destiel babies, so it stays.**_

 **Summary:**

" **Well, I was reading about their personality and well…I'm worried. You remember that Demon that took over Stiles a year ago, the one you guys told me about? Well….it looks like, creature or not, if he is vulnerable…the demon can attack again" He said. A fearful silence fell over the pack as they thought of their Stiles getting possessed again.**

Recap of last chapter:

 _Trees, rocks and grass flew pass them, making the trail seem longer than it actually was. Castiel's anxiety coming a lot more quickly than it should and Stiles' worry for Castiel's pack starting to bubble to the surface. Once they got back, Castiel stood in front of his mate, worry in his eyes evident. Dean stopped his growling and nuzzled Castiel quickly, Castiel responding by moving closer to his mate, trying to cease his anger. Stiles came out and ran into the middle, looking up and spotting his old pack. Anger flared over him and he easily transformed back. His eyes flared into angry shades of icy blue and his canines stayed sharp._

" _No!"_

And Back to the episode:

Derek pulled away, shocked and hurt evident on his face. Stiles on the other hand, had never felt so much rage for Derek. The anger spiraled down to his stomach and rested into careful knots there. He took a step back and then realized who he just challenged and fear ran through his body replacing the anger.

"D...Derek…The…The hell are you doing out here?" Stiles asked and then looked around Derek, spotting his ex-friends. "What are any of you doing here?" He asked. Castiel tilted his head up to Stiles once he noticed his body language was no longer that of anger…but of fear. He quickly transformed back to his human form and carefully stood his ground looking over at the other members, Dean following soon after along with the rest of the pack.

"Dada" Whispered the little boy as he clung to Dean's leg, "Who are they?" Dean stayed quiet as he kept both of his children and his mate close, worried if the other pack decided to attack. Derek looked around Stiles and noticed the children, but before he could say anything Stiles growled. "Eyes are here ass hat, don't look at them." Anger swirled through Derek as he looked up at Stiles.

"Never had the guts to speak like that to me before" He said.

"That was before you kicked me out of the pack."

"We came to give you a second chance….seems like you kept a lot of secrets though" He growled. Dean stepped away from his family as he looked over Derek. "Listen kid, go home. It's obvious he doesn't want to talk to you right now"

"I'm no 'kid'" Derek snarled. Dean only rolled his eyes as he stared over at Derek.

"You are to me" He said, "You might be the alpha of your pack but that doesn't give you the right to speak to another's pack like you do your own" He growled.

"He was min-"

"He was what…yours?" snorted Castel. "You had no idea of what he truly was till about thirty seconds ago and you still think he's yours. You're not even his mate, so he doesn't 'belong' to you. If anything he was part of Dean's pack before you even "claimed" him, considering our father had given over his Alpha rights to Dean in order to take care of both Stiles and I".

"And who are-"

"My mate" Dean snarled over at Derek. "And you will give him the same respect as an Alpha" Derek frowned softly as he looked over the two but he knew they were serious. Especially by the way their pack reacted to his challenge to the omega. Derek glanced back over at Stiles and he frowned.

"We know we hur-"

"Which is none of your concern now is it?" Stiles challenged.

"Listen I'm trying to be nice" Derek said.

"You won't get far…he's a Caspite" Snarled out Kira. Derek looked over at her and frowned softly. He knew that Stiles was a Caspite…but what his ancestors did was something Stiles isn't capable of doing….he isn't capable of destruction. Stiles is…nice, weird and at times stupid…but he wasn't evil.

"Kira, this is Stiles" Lydia glared. "He's-"

"Caspites today had no part in what our ancestors did." Castiel snarled. "We live in fear because of them! We don't know how to fix it! If we did, we would've done it a long time ago!" Dean held an arm around Castiel and pulled him close, whispering in his ear to calm down, that he'd hurt the children if he didn't. Castiel closed his eyes as he composed himself. Stiles on the other hand looked over at Kira.

"I stayed quiet, because once I realized what you were I knew your family would kill me" He said. Kira quietly stepped back, frowning lightly.

"We-"

"You would've killed me…don't even try to lie about it" He said angrily. Stiles took a small breather as he looked at Derek. "….And I don't know what to say to you, I can't even apologize for what my ancestors did because there is no way to reverse what had been done…but I live every single day in fear because I was worried that once you found out…you'd rip my throat out" He said. Derek was shocked at the confession, slightly stunned at how sorry Stiles for something he hadn't even done. He hadn't realized the burden that lay upon him. "Well…now you know"

"Stiles…that doesn't matter-"Scott started but Stiles moved a hand up to shut him up.

"I have a pack who actually wants me…human or not" He glared. "…Just….Just stay away from me" He said. Castiel carefully walked over and placed a hand down on Stile's arm. "Sti…..don't" He whispered. "I know you are angry with them right now….so are we….but you'll regret pushing your friends away" Stiles only shook his head as he leaned into Castiel's touch.

"That's what they wanted from the start." He murmured. Derek's pack didn't realize how broken they made Stiles…and Derek knew…he knew this was a true pack member. This pack…Derek's pack was family to Stiles. The evidence was with the way Stiles was acting. He was acting as if someone had just told him his father died…and now…he's going through his acceptance stage….but what about revenge? Stiles is a Caspite, regardless of how nice he is, would he still want revenge on his pack for kicking him out.

Dean could see that both Stiles and Cas had enough of the other pack and Dean walked forward. He stood in front of them, anger flashing across his face. "Alright, you talked he doesn't want you near him anymore. Leave."

"This is my forest"

"Well….The Winchester Pack is in town" He smirked, seeing Derek freeze at the name. "So you've heard of us"

"You….you guys are-"

"Yes….then you know what happens if you don't back off." Dean growled. Scott growled over at Dean, blue eyes shimmering with hate. Lydia folded her arms and Malia hissed. Stiles eyes glowed and he waved his hand, placing a small ice barrier between the two packs. "Leave" he warned. Dean's eyes glazed over red with a smirk, his arms folding over his chest. Derek looked over at Stiles and he could see everything in that one stare.

"…We are sorry" He said seriously before he looked over at his pack and nodded his head. Each member was astounded by Derek's retreat.

"That's it?" Jackson said in anger. "We…We just give up?"

"Move" Derek ordered. The pack carefully nodded their heads and moved past the trees, the wind whispering in their ears as they walked away from Stiles in shame. Derek could feel pain over his heart and he placed a careful hand over it, confused. He didn't understand why he was in so much pain, acting as if it were a mere heart ache, but deep inside…he knew. He looked back and from a distance he saw Castiel wrap his arms around Stiles, pulling him close. Derek has wanted to do that for many years now. He wanted to pull Stiles into his arms…tell him it would all be okay. His wolf practically called out to Stiles but he ignored it knowing it could never be. Derek looked between his pack and Stiles and carefully continued to walk, thinking of the real reason he wanted Stiles out so badly.

-Three weeks ago-

Stiles had been sitting down at a small table, eating lunch with his pack as Derek strolled along. He headed over and sat down next to Stiles with a fruitful hum and Stiles instinctively rested against his side.

"Sup, Sour Wolf" Smirked Stiles. Derek only rolled his eyes at the nickname the brat loved calling him and turned to his pack.

"Derek….I have this…problem" Malia murmured. Derek looked up from his thoughts and hummed softly. "What's wrong?" He asked. Panic fled over Malia's features as she went to speak her mind, but was quickly turned away when more members of the pack showed up. "I'd like to speak to you in private" She said standing up from the table. Derek raised an eyebrow in confusion, but silently stood up from his seat. He missed the warmth Stiles sent him but quietly dismissed the thought and walked after Malia, who looked petrified with fear.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Malia twirled her hair in her fingers before she carefully bit her lip. She looked up at Derek and said, "There's another….another fox around here." She said. Derek looked at her in confusion, wondering why that was such a bad thing. She let out a frustrated sigh before looking up at him, "I hear…that it's a Caspite" She said. Ice ran through Derek's body as he thought about the Caspite getting a hold of his new pack….the pack that he got so close to, the pack that he holds now close to his heart. Anger spiked through him and he looked down at Malia. "How did you find this information out?"

"From Deaton." She said softly. "The last time I walked into the animal shop, he was discussing something with his sister about their being a possible Caspite in the area. I asked him what he meant and he then went on and on about how he slowly started noticing the temperature in the city dropping a lot faster than it should. He said that the last time this happened; A Caspite came into the city and burned down your house, along with an Argent family member." She said. Derek glanced up and looked at his new found family, yet his eyes landed on Stiles…their only human. His smile lit up his face, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Derek's heart fluttered at the image and he realized what was happening. His wolf was looking for a mate…and that mate was Stiles. He turned his head back to Malia, who witnessed the whole thing and she smiled. "You have feel-"

"Shut up" He growled. "I don't"

"Whatever you say Der" She said. With a roll of his eyes he sighed.

"Did Deaton say how long its been here?" He asked. Malia nodded her head.

"He's estimated…about 30+ years" she said. That didn't make since to Derek, cause he would've seen or have killed this fucker a long time ago. "The only reason he is now picking up on anything is because he thinks there is a younger one…a more…naïve Caspite"

"They breed?" He snarled. Malia snorted softly at the question.

"I'm pretty sure they have sex like every other human being on the earth does…well...unless they're a nun" She said. Derek sighed at her answer but nodded his head with a hum. "You're right."

"Anyhow, he thinks this one is around….Scott's age. Said Caspite must be going to school here because he's heard of complaints of their being weird freak accidents in the classrooms." She said. "He might also have a couple of classes with Stiles." Derek snarled at that. "What?"

"In some of the rooms Stiles has been in, snow could easily be found. But it's nowhere near him so I don't think it's-"

"It's not him." He said. "Never said it was" she pointed out. Derek sighed carefully as he looked back over at Stiles and frowned. Malia looked up at him with a careful worry in her eyes before Derek said, "Stiles can't be in our pack anymore….It pains me to say this…but I don't want the Caspite to have any reason to hurt him." Malia nodded her head carefully and then looked at the pack. "We need a whole group vote" she said. Derek nodded his head. "We'll do that tonight…talk to him in a little while when we come down to an agreement."

-Present day-

Derek walked around with a light frown on his face as he followed the rest of his back. How could he just allow Stiles to slip from his fingers so easily? He knew that he was a Caspite…and that maybe it was probably not a good idea to keep him around in the first place….but he knew Stiles. He knew he wasn't bad. He quietly looked up from his large pack, and noticed the angry or sad looks that passed over their faces. He stopped folding his arms over his chest as he stared over at them and said, "I know Stiles isn't with us right now….but we should give him space like he's asking."

"More like telling" Pointed out Ethan. Aiden nudged him with his shoulder and Ethan glared over at the other. Liam silently raised his hand, terrified to actually say anything and Derek sighed.

"Yes Liam?"

"Um….I thought…well I mean, I did some research on Caspites a while back when…well when I overheard both you and Malia talking about it and well….I'm slightly worried for Stiles."

"Wait you listened in on our conversation" Growled Malia.

"Why are you worried about Stiles?" Derek asked, dismissing the fact Liam listened in on their conversation.

"Well, I was reading about their personality and well…I'm worried. You remember that Demon that took over Stiles a year ago, the one you guys told me about? Well….it looks like, creature or not, if he is vulnerable…the demon can attack again" He said. A fearful silence fell over the pack as they thought of their Stiles getting possessed again.

Back with the said teen, he had wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist as light tears fell down his face. He pulled Castiel close to him as soft sniffles could be heard and Dean's heart actually broke for the kid. He knew the kid was hurting from the damage his friends inflicted on him…but he didn't know exactly how bad. Castiel shushed him as he held him close, whispering soft things to him in his ear. Stiles felt comfort in those whispers leaning closer to Castiel than he should.

"Go love, I'll take Stiles home." He said softly.

"But what about your clothes?" Dean asked. Castiel smiled at that. "I do remember where I put them love…but it's time for Dylan and Alex to go to bed don't you think?" He asked. Dean glanced down at their children and sighed softly as he nodded his head. "Yes…yes of course. Be safe" He called as he picked up the young twins and looked back at his pack. "Let's head home" He called. The pack agreed, nodding their heads or yawning in agreement as they turned their backs to the two foxes and carefully made their way back to where their clothes were hidden. Dean followed after them, making sure to help find everyone their cloths before he found his own and then held Alex and Dylan once again, the twins falling asleep easily against their father's chest.

Castile carefully pulled away from Stiles with a small smile that spread over his face. "Sorry we didn't get to run together tonight" he said. "Not your fault" Stiles said softly. Castiel hummed softly as he looked over the teen and said, "You think I can go grab my cloths real quick without you leaving?" Cas teased. Stiles let out a soft giggle and he nodded.

"Yeah of course". Castiel nodded his head and hurried off to go grab his cloths. Stiles let out a soft sigh as he noticed he was alone. He could hear the wind sing soft songs of betrayal and anger. The buzzing bugs that mock him for being scared; and the careful rush of the leaves that danced upon the ground whisper secrets only Stiles wish he could know. Stiles placed his hands over his arms as he rubbed up and down his shoulders and he frowned lightly. He looked around with a soft sigh as the breeze caressed his naked body. He shuddered softly and hurried over to his cloths, pulling them on as quickly as he could.

Footsteps were walking towards him at a slow pace and he turned around expecting to see Castiel. "Cas dude, I-"He froze. His heart raced as he looked over the figure in front of him. The man had bandages wrapping around his face, side from his mouth, and a careful smirk spread across his face. The teeth resembled the inside of a shark's mouth and Stiles couldn't help but feel violated as the demon looked Stiles up and down.

"Oh, my, my, my….what do I have here?" He smirked, licking at his lips. "I've missed the sweet body of yours Stiles". Fear ran through Stiles body as he looked up at the demon. Taking a few steps back, he tripped over his own two feet and he landed down on his ass, wincing lightly. He closed his eyes as he took a settled breath in and then re-opened his eyes just to lose the needed air. The demon's cloth face grinned right down at his face as he brought a hand up to the teens cheek and scraped it against the bottom of his chin.

"You are a little cuter now that you are a whole year older" he teased. "What, growing out your hair or something?"

"No! It's getting a trim!" Stiles squeaked. The demon only chuckled and then helped Stiles up off the ground. He walked around Stile's form, looking him up and down as he walked and hummed. "You know…If I had known you were a Caspite earlier, destruction would've been a lot easier on me"

"Good thing you didn't know"

"Beside the point" He said as he waved his hand around. Stiles kept a sharp eye out for his brother to which the demon laughed. "He won't come back till I leave…time has currently stopped" He said. Stiles tilted his head but that's when he noticed, the wind stopped screaming off lies, the leaves stopped giggling at his feet, the bugs had died to a quiet song. His heart beat quickly rose as he stared over the demon and said, "…Kill me now then". The demon stopped for a quick second before he leaned his head back and laughed as if someone told him the funniest joke in the whole world. Stiles sat their confused till the demon stood back up to his full height and sighed.

"Look kid. I need your acceptance now-"

"My acceptance?"

"To enter you"

"Way to make is sound sexual" Glared out Stiles. He folded his arms over his chest as he stood up himself, brushing off any dirt and leaves from his pants. "What makes you think that I will ever agree for you to enter my body?" The demon stopped walking with a careful smile and folded his hands behind his back.

"Quite simple actually" he said, "You'll allow me in whether you care to admit to it or not...cause you'll need me…you'll need me to help you feel wanted again. Oh eyes you'll feel wanted by your brother and your father. But…you want something that requires…more attention if you catch my drift." He said.

"…A mate? I'm too young to mate"

"Precisely…but your heart feels like it has already found them does it not?" He asked in all seriousness. Stiles turned his head to the ground as he thought over his recent encounters with anyone he could possibly consider as a 'mate'. Scott was out of the question because he had mated with Allison. Lydia had Jackson, Liam had eyes for Isaac, and Ethan had Danny while Aiden had Malia. Boyd and Erica had each other and Kira…well…she was saving herself for someone from her hometown. That only leaves….Stiles eyes widen.

"You think my mate is the sour wolf?...You're joking right?" Stiles asked.

"I'm completely serious" Shrugged the demon. He let out a small sigh as he turned his clothed head back towards the woods before saying, "Your heart feels broken…empty."

"Okay can you seriously stop looking into my heart? Seriously, creepy dude"

"We are one Stiles, I can't exactly turn off how I look into you" He said simply. Stiles froze at the demon's words. 'We are one'.

"What do you mean we are one?" Stiles asked angrily. His eyes flashed over blue and the demon grinned widely. "There we are...that's the side of me that I like to see…well…the closer side to me. The angrier you get, the more it is likely for me to overtake your body again." He grinned.

"Why are you making it harder for yourself by telling me, I don't get mad easily?"

"I'm not making it harder for myself; I'm simply stating a fact. And I've already got a glimpse into your future...and trust me…when you get angry…It's not gonna be pretty" He giggled. "If you know what's good for you, stay away from Derek." He grinned. That didn't make any sense….if he was to avoid destruction, why would he ever go to the one who started the storm in the first place? He glanced up at the demon who grinned his way and he said. "You know something I don't….why shouldn't I go to Derek, wouldn't that just make the storm cease? Or are you simply lying to push me to the real storm?"

"Why would I lie to you? I mean….I am you…So I don't want to hurt myself" He said. Stiles frowned at that, a strange feeling of easiness washed over him. "What do you mean? You said that last time but…you were only-"

"A mere reflection of your human self….but now…I'm a part of your soul" he smirked. "See when I last entered you that long year ago, a piece of myself stayed inside of you…slowly eating away at your emotions, to which I'm pretty sure you've noticed the change in yourself" he said. Stiles looked down at his feet in embarrassment. The demon wasn't lying, he had noticed the demon messed with something that he couldn't see, because things that use to excite him, didn't anymore. For example, he use to get really excited when coach called him out from the bench to go play out on the field, the last several times coach did that, Stiles felt bothered. A couple pf weeks ago, Scott had asked him to come over and usually Stiles would jump at the opportunity but that last time, he thought Scott as a nuisance. Stiles thought over a couple of things he had slowly thought over his feelings for everything that he's done recently. Small irritations have come out as did anger and sorrow…unusual traits he has never used before. A small sigh escaped his lips as he glanced up at the demon who was only grinning down at him.

"I see you are-"

"Shut up" Stiles said. "I want you…to leave me alone"

"But it's fun bothering you"

"Leave." Stiles growled. The demon snapped his fingers back and loud noises and breeze of the cold fall's air breezed over his face. The once mocking wind, caressed his face with excitement and thrill, whispering lovely sounds into his ears as the buzzing from insects became more musical…instruments playing in glee as their one audience member stood amongst the empty crowd. The once whispering giggles of leaves carefully introduced his shoes to the family as he looked down and noticed the several leaves that sat upon his shoe. He gently kicked them off and heard quick footsteps hurry closer to him.

"Stiles" the familiar voice called out. Stiles visibly sighed out in relief as he watched Castiel, now clad in clothing, emerge from the shadows. He walked over to him, his heart finally slowing at a restful beat, and hugged his older brother. Castiel's eyes widen in confusion but only returned the hug with a soft smile. "What's this for?"

"Not turning me away." He said. Castiel hummed softly as he caressed his brother's back and then said, "I'd never turn you away…not ever….Come on we should be getting you home. It's late and I'm pretty sure there's school tomorrow" He said excitedly. "Cas you're-""Only eighteen Stiles, they'll take me" He promised. Stiles rolled his eyes with a small smile and held his brother's hand.

"Fine, Fine. You're right" Stiles said.

"Besides, Dean is going to finish school too" Smirked Castiel.

"How old is Dean?"

"He's only 22 Stiles" Castiel said slightly offended.

"Dude…he's the same age as Derek! Why'd he say Derek was younger?" He asked.

"He was mainly referring to his status and his attitude. Though Dean's only 22, he has been that pack's Alpha since he was 15…after he killed his father."

"He…He killed his father?"

"It was in self-defense." He said softly as he looked down as they walked. Stiles tilted his head in confusion while Cas let out a small sigh. "Dean came home from school to find his father attacking his little brother Sam, who just got home from school. Dean had no idea what Sam could have possibly done to have angered their father so much…but Dean saw red. He had howled loudly, scaring everyone in their village, even his father, and his true alpha came out. His father…was made…but Stiles…do you know how rare it is to find a true Alpha?" he asked. Stiles shook his head with a careful no. "A true alpha is so rare, that they are said to be hand chosen by our founder. They were the truest warriors that stood by our founder's feet and took care of the bad that inflicted our kind….remember that disgrace of a pack of all Alphas?" Stiles nodded. "Well, true alphas stopped them from happening. Omegas were not frowned upon, they were loved by all….especially their alphas. Alphas and omegas were usually the ones who mated to make more true alphas and….that just so happened to be me…..but anyhow, back to what happened…Dean's true alpha came out and he attacked his father, protecting his little brother. Their mother came home and found Dean clawing and ripping at his father's throat, glowing red eyes with tears running down his face. He was screaming, "Don't touch Sammy!" and that's when Mary knew…..all he had been doing was protecting his pack…and since then, Dean had taken on the responsibility of taking care of a pack…and his little brother and mother. He was forced to grow up, so his age might say one thing…but his experience says another." Castiel explained. Stiles had been a little frighten of Dean but after hearing why Dean must seem the most intimating, is because of how he grew up. He literally grew up with no fucks to give and only did what was right for the pack.

"So when Derek tried to challenge him? All Dean had to say was his last name and Derek looked terrified…why?"

"I love my husband Stiles, but Dean can be a bit…..creative when it comes to letting other packs know who's top dog if you screw him the wrong way. A lot of wolves had betrayed Dean along the way of him growing up and…he had to teach them a lesson, otherwise he'd look weak. And what's worse than having an underage alpha that's weak?" He said. Stiles nodded his head as he looked out into the distance, noticing the street that is well upon them. Before he could get another question in he realized how he left his dad hanging and panic hit him like a train of emotions hit a teenage girl on her period.

"Oh man!" He cried out. Castiel was shocked by the sudden panic and carefully looked over him.

"Stiles?"

"I left dad literally in the middle of him yelling at me…I just wanted to see you and stuff and I couldn't handle it and-and"

"Stiles…Calm down. Once dad sees me, he'll realize why you were so quick to leave" He smiled. Stiles nodded his head, taking a couple of needed breaths and then stood up straight.

"I'm good." He said. Nodding his head, Castiel walked with Stiles in tow, never once feeling the set of eyes that Stiles could feel on the back of his neck; Every once in while he'd look over his shoulder expecting to see either red eyes or razor sharp teeth, but neither showed. While they walked through the night, Stiles would glance over things he'd normally never notice. Like the abnormal flicker in the streetlights, the occasional glances he'd receive from a dog or cat. His heart thump quickly in his chest and he realized...that was the fear…the weird fear of being caught.

'We are one'. Why did that bother Stiles so much? It couldn't be real? He's okay right? No one can hurt him now right? Cas and Dean will always be there for him…..right? Just then a flash of betrayal and red eyes ran through his eyes and anger flared over him. Just thinking of Derek angered him he didn't want to be near him…but….is it entirely Derek's fault? Yes it was!

Castiel noticed two different emotions escaping for Stile's body. One of pure hatred and another of pure forgiveness; Confusion overwhelmed Castiel as he placed a hand over his stomach and then stopped to look at Stiles. "Stiles….are you okay?"

"Never better" he mumbled.

"Maybe I shouldn't stay tonight…I can have dinner with you and father tomorrow night…how does that sound?" He asked. Stiles smiled softly at that but just as he was to decline Castiel said, "No I will have dinner with you tomorrow night, the twins won't stop beating me up" he giggled.

"Another set?" Stiles asked. Both emotions had suddenly left Stiles' side and Castiel noticed them disappearing. Instead of allowing them to come back, he decided to talk about his kids.

"Yup, Dean really likes the name Peyton and Samuel for our next kids" He smiled. Stiles let out a soft huh as they walked. "What?"

"Did he name the last two?"

"No, I did. I told him he'd get to name the next two….his dream is coming true" He chuckled.

"You didn't want them?"

"Oh no I do, and I plan on having more." He said. "But once I told him he could name the next two children, it was nothing but sex city."

"Um…EW" Stiles laughed. Castiel chuckled.

"Hey, you wanted to know."

"I didn't want to know that much" He giggled. Stiles sighed contently as they walked to his house and a small flick of panic came back. Castiel rubbed his back reassuringly and Stiles nodded his head with a careful him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Stiles" He said. Stiles opened the door to the house and just as they walked in, John started the yelling.

"WHERE IN THE HE-"He stopped suddenly. His eyes landed on the second body that was easily pregnant. He looked him over and John's heart skipped a beat. His….his son…

"Castiel…." He said almost brokenly. Castiel smiled softly as he waved his hand to his father.

"Hey dad" he said. John carefully walked over and looked him over. "Its bee-"

"I know…I'm the reason Stiles ran out of the house so quickly. He needed me dad and I gave him that shoulder to cry on…"He said softly, not once mentioning what happened in the forest.

"Oh…Stiles I-"

"It's okay dad" He smiled softly. "At least you know." He said. "I should apologize to Ms. McCall when I get a chance huh?" He said. John nodded his head and said, "That would be the respectful tactic, yes." Stiles nodded at this and said. "Stiles and I are actually both pretty exhausted" said Castiel, "We both had an eventful night and my children are putting up a fight with me right now." He chuckled softly. John looked away, feeling responsible. Castiel noticed this and he smiled. "Dad…I have a mate and two children…two more on the way. I wouldn't have found him without you…thank you"

"But you're so young Castiel."

"So is Stiles….but we each grow up differently…and I volunteered for it. I lived up to my end of the deal and dad….Dean is a fantastic leader and father." He said. "I wouldn't have it any other way…yes I may have been angry in the beginning but I mean…who wouldn't be?" He said. "But this experience made me grow up and you know what, I wouldn't trade it for anything else. Yeah I understand that maybe Stiles and I would've been closer but think about it…the people I met…and the people he met…we wouldn't have shaped up to be the people we are today because of past choices…besides…it was my choice to have children with Dean."

"What?" John asked.

"I told Dean I was ready to be his mate and I was ready to bare his kids once he protected me from danger. He actually told me that we should wait but I told him no, that I was ready now…and you know what a true alpha does?"

"They fulfill the request of the omega" John said softly. Castiel nodded his head.

"Excactly….so I gave myself to Dean once I saw who he truly was and I haven't regretted that decision yet." He smiled. "So don't ever feel that you have failed Stiles or I…because you haven't" He smiled. John smiled at that small little speech Castiel gave and pulled him into a small hug. "Thank you for not hating me" he whispered, a small tear falling frown his left eye. Stiles felt as if he was intruding on a special moment…that was…till Castiel pulled him into the hug. Though it was one of those little house on the prairie type hugs where everything was going to be perfect from here on out, Stiles felt safe there. The anger he had once felt, slipped from existence and the peace he felt overwhelmed him.

By the time the moon was high up in the night sky, Castiel received a phone call from his lover. He placed his index finger in a one moment gesture and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you? Are you safe? Do I-"

"Baby…calm down. I'm fine, I got caught up with talking to my dad" Casitel laughed softly. A small 'Oh' sound could be heard on the other side and Castiel smiled at the concern. "I was getting to leave now, they don't live that far from us" He said.

"Okay"

"I love you" "Love you too love" Castiel hung up and he glanced up at his father and brother, who shared looks of confusion. "What?"

"What no goodbye?" Stiles chuckled. Castiel blushed softly as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh…um…Dean and I actually hate to tell each other goodbye…..it sounds like we won't see each other ever again. I promised Dean on our wedding night, that the only time I'd ever say goodbye to him was when I was in my death bed and he said the same thing….we only say hello and see you later" he said. Stiles was shocked at their love for one another. Though to others it might seem cheesy and stupid, but to Stiles…he could see and hear the love they actually had for one another…he wished he had that.

"Well, I better split…I'll see you tomorrow?" Castiel asked. John nodded his head and said, "You better bring your alpha and children around." Castiel chuckled softly and nodded his head. "Okay, I promise" He said. He hugged his brother and father before walking over to the door. "I'll see you two tomorrow" He called. Just then Stiles thought of something and stopped Cas.

"Hey…wait….why'd you say goodbye to me on the phone?" He asked. Castiel smiled sadly at the memory.

"Didn't think you'd actually show" he answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I feared you probably hated my guts" He said. Stiles shook his head no. "Never." Castiel smiled and hugged him once more before waving goodbye to them and headed off. Stiles shut the door behind him and he sighed softly.

"You going to school tomorrow?"

"No….I'm gonna be with Cas tomorrow…who will most likely be stuck in the office all day tomorrow. He wants me to be there with him…and I don't feel like dealing with the teachers." He answered. John nodded at the answer and ruffled the teens head.

"Don't miss too much school…okay Stiles?"

"Yes dad…goodnight." He said. He headed upstairs to his bedroom, stomach rumbling carefully. He realized he hadn't eaten anything all day but…he didn't feel like walking back down the stairs just to make a sandwich. Rolling his shoulders with a sigh, he decided to skip his meal and walked into his room. He closed and locked the door behind, carefully kicking off his shoes and then laid down in his bed. He pulled the pillow close to him and as he placed his head down on it and looked over at a small class billboard he had standing in the middle of his room. He hummed lightly as he thought of the events that happened earlier. Shutting his eyes he fell into an unconscious sleep, not once realizing that in the real world a pad of paper laid open on his side table, a pen gently lying inside of it.

Waking up the next morning, he felt pain his hand…as if he'd been writing all night. He glanced over at the clock and read, 5:43 am. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed at his eyes and then turned on the side table light. A stifled yawn soon escaped its prison and Stiles looked around the room. His mouth hung open in horror while in mid yawn as he looked over the many drawings that lay across his room. Some were pictures of foxes, some of eyes, some of trees that looked like they were upside down or moving sideways….more disoriented than anything. He picked each of them up and carefully placed them all on the glass build board and looked over each piece….each piece looked like a puzzle piece….but to what? He flipped them over thinking there were clues on the back…but fear flooded over him.

"It's me" Was written across the paper several times over in red sharpie….but what really stood out was the name on the back. "Leah Keder".

"Who the fuck is Leah?"


	3. Author

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey everyone, Sorry I did not update Foxes Dance upon thy Lies! My friend had to go to Kentucky and he constantly came and picked me up and made me hung out with him. Also, I do go to school and I had to get back on a school schedule for myself so there was no time for me to make an update. Today, I will be putting in a chapter for you guys and my schedule for updates will be back on a Wednesday and Friday schedule!

Also, more stories will be added on Wednesday and there should be about two! Please leave reviews or comments and tell me what you think you guys would like to read or what I should work on.

Thank you for reading and again, I apologize!

-Pey


	4. Chapter 2:POLTMS, Video game logic

Chapter two: Progression only leads to more struggles, video game logic.

Warnings: This will eventually be a STEREK story but it is a buildup. Minor Cussing.

 _ **Fun Fact for this chapter: This story originally was going to be a one shot**_

Summary:

Recap on the last episode:

" _It's me" Was written across the paper several times over in red sharpie….but what really stood out was the name on the back. "Leah Keder"._

" _Who the fuck is Leah?"_

And so it continues:

Stiles carefully tilted his head as he read over the paper the name that was scrawled across the paper. Leah Keder. That name bothered him in a way but he couldn't exactly understand why, shaking his head he leaned back and sat down on his seat as he thought about what it could possibly mean.

"It has to be a secret code" He mumbled softly. "Like…..E is actually is A…or some shit like that" He mumbled. Rubbing his eyes as other thoughts such as, Was there any new people in Dean's pack named Leah Keder? Was she like Stiles? Was she a werefox? Is she a demon? Questions filled his mind to the brim and his head slowly started to ache in pain. He placed both his index and middle fingers from both of his hands against his temples and rubbed them lightly, trying to sooth the pain away. A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked back down at the paper and before he could think of anything else, a loud beep could be heard from outside.

"The hell?" He muttered. He stood from his bed and tiredly walked over to the window, just to spot his brother sitting in a nice 1967 Chevy Impala. Opening his window, he poked his head out and said, "Do you know what time it is?" "Do you know what time school starts?" Castiel deadpanned. Stiles sighed softly as he banged his head against the window. "I'll be down in a minute." Looking around, he found his black Maze Runner shirt and a nice pair of grey jeans and smiled softly. He changed into the said outfit and then pulled on a black and white flannel shirt. Walking over to his draw, he pulled out a pair of black socks and had pulled them on, frowning lightly when he noticed his favorite black converse were missing.

"Where are my converses?" He muttered. Looking around the room he had glanced under his bed and searched the bottom of his floor in his closet; humming lightly when they still came up missing. Another beep could be heard from his window and he groaned angrily, already annoyed with his brother's presence. He grabbed his green converse, which match the words on his shirt, and then pulled them on, tying them after-words. He hadn't bothered grabbing his backpack, knowing he wasn't ready for school quite yet, and tip toed his way down the stairs. Just as he was about to leave his father had caught him in the act and smiled widely.

"You gonna just leave without a goodbye?"

"Dad?" Stiles blushed as he turned around and smiled. "Sorry, Cas is waiting for me." A small chuckle raved off John's chest as he nodded. "I heard." Stiles turned his head in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry dad."

"Sorry? I love this" He smiled. Stiles tilted his head to which John only shook his head with a smile. "I'm happy because I get to see my two boys together again. I'm happy because my two sons can go to school together again and I'm happy, because you both are connecting." He said. Stiles wouldn't go that far, but he wouldn't ruin his father's happiness. John pulled him into a small hug and quietly pulled him away. "I'm so proud of you." Taken back by the comment he looked up at his father with wide eyes. Just as he went to say something another beep rang through the house and Stiles let out a complete sigh. "Cas, I'm literally right here!" he said. John laughed down at his son and said, "Try not to kill him, he is pregnant with children." "Yes father"

 **-A little less than twenty minutes later-**

"Dad said not to kill you, but it seems like you're doing a pretty decent job on killing me!" Screamed a terrified Stiles. Stiles wished there had been two seatbelts on his side of the car instead of the one. His fingers practically ripped into the seats as the impala raced down the road at a good 80mph down in a 50mph zone. Glancing over, Castiel had a crazed look in his eyes as he turned the wheel and made sharp turns left or right and floored it past yellow lights. Stiles soon looked around, amazed not a single cop had been out to see the monstrosity Castiel was behind the wheel. "CAS SLOW DOWN!"

"Stop being a pussy Stiles!" Castiel yelled over the wind that passed through their ears, making rhythms that were as loud as drums and waved their hair around like a hurricane had been in the car. Stiles could feel the edge of a panic attack start and it only calmed down when he saw the school ahead of them and the car was moving to a slow speed. Castiel giggled lightly as he quickly turned his gaze over to see his brother before turning back to the road. "That was fun!"

"Does Dean usually allow you to drive?"

"Nope!"

"I see why" he said seriously.

"I think the Stilinski family is cursed with bad drivers" Castiel pointed out. "I'm a great-""Remember that time you stole dad's police car?" "Dude that was one time!" "And you almost crashed into the-""Let's just go alright!" Stiles blushed madly at the memory. He quickly stepped out the car and he soon found himself being pressed against the car door. Glancing up at the other's face, he noticed it was Scott. His dark chocolate brown eyes bored into his and apology swept into the mix. It looked like he hadn't slept at all the previous night and his hair was a mess. A small feeling in the pit of his stomach aches to cease Scott's worry.

"Sti-"

"Leave him alone" A soft growl left Castiel's lips before Stiles could get a word in. Stiles looked down at the ground, his heart beating widely as Scott backed away from Stiles, but his eyes never left him. "Stiles, please…we are friends." He said brokenly.

"I told you to leave me alone" Stiles mumbled. "You…you guys would've rejected me the moment you knew what I was."

"I wouldn't have Stiles!" Scott whimpered brokenly. "I'm not a full member of Derek's pack and I've been your-"

"But you are a member of his pack Scott…you answer his call and you run with the pack on a full moon….you can continue to deny it all you like but I know who you'd leave first. Me. I'm no important" Stiles said. Stiles had felt worthless compared to the rest of the group. Strong feelings of sadness swept over him and he soon felt arms around him.

"Shhh" A snake like voice whispered into his ear. Everything stopped once again. The wind in the trees and the sound of people talking…it all stopped. Scott and Castiel stood frozen on each side of the car while Stiles stared straight ahead knowing exactly who came to pay him a visit. "Don't touch me" he whimpered. The demon chuckled softly.

"I'm only here to sooth your pain"

"No you're not, you're here to hurt him" Stiles said. The demon chuckled softly. "More like scare him off." "Please don't" "I think I should" It smirked. Before Stiles had a chance to protest, sprinkles of black ate away at the edges of his vision and he soon fell to his unconscious state. From the Demon's point of view, the smirk rolled over him as he looked over Scott. "Sorry pup but I don't need you around me anymore." Scott frowned at the way Stiles was acting. "Stiles?" "Yes? This is me, saying to back the hell off" The angry fox said. Scott took a giant step back before two fuzzy white ears popped up off the top of his head.

"You are nothing to me anymore. I was just using you like you had been using me since you have joined that dumb pack. Well now I have my own pack and I don't plan on leaving, so I want you and anyone that associated with me to leave…me…the hell…alone….understand?" Smirked Stiles…or the demon within him. Scott nodded his head quickly, anger peaking over his body as he looked over at him. "Fine…your wish is my command" Growled out Scott. Scott left in a hurry while the demon watched him ran off. Light flickers of black skimmed across his vision and he placed his palm against his forehead. "The Fu-ell" Muttered the real Stiles. Castiel had frowned as he had watched the whole scene before him and folded his arms.

"Maybe I should drive you home…you don't seem to be well."

"No…No…that's okay…I'll call dad" he muttered. Castiel frowned softly but had nodded his head anyhow.

"Would you like me to wait?"

"No…it'll take longer if you don't go now" Muttered Stiles.

"….Will you be okay?"

"Of course" He said softly. Castiel hesitated before nodding his head and hurried off to get himself signed up for school. Stiles watched him scurry off and he pulled his phone out to call his father, but he clutched his phone terrifyingly as he read over the screen. 'LEAH KEDER' 'IT'S ME' 'KEDER' 'TOSCTO" "AMTAIRN' 'IT'S ME' 'LEAH KEDER' 'KEDER' 'CASIA'. 'IT'S ME'. Words repeated as well as Leah's name and his fear only ate away more at his heart. Who were these people? Where they other were foxes? Where the victims of passed possessions?

Stiles had a gut feeling that all those guesses were wrong but he couldn't think of much else. Glancing over his phone, he pocketed instead and jogged over to the edge of the trees, entering into them quietly. He carefully placed one foot in front of the other as he finally got far enough to slow to a walk, and looked over the trees. Those names…they bothered him…they felt familiar. He couldn't help but struggle to think of where to start exactly.

'Try looking for the trees' a voice whispered in his ear. A tree? Why a tree? He thought back to anything that may have involved a tree and then he remembered one of the pictures from this morning. A disoriented tree…where the hell could he find a disoriented tree? Thinking over trees a large sigh could be heard in the back of his head. "What exactly do you know about the disoriented tree?"

"That it's close to the Hale's old home" The voice said. A small shiver ran down his spine as he thought of the red eyes that looked so sad the last time he saw them…but he had deserved it…right? The demon growled. "Of course he did…he would've killed us"

"You don't know that" spoke Stiles.

"Do you?" He growled. "You are a walking, talking Caspite. A Caspite whose ancestors helped an Argent burn down the Hale's house and helped the Kitsune never turn back to their whole fox form." A small frown danced across Stiles' face as he thought about what the demon had said. Yes they were all very bad…things, but that wasn't his, Castiel or his father's fault. They weren't even alive and if they had been, they wouldn't have participated in such a crime. Shaking his head, he decided to head down to the Library to read up on his own kind. Though he really didn't need to, his whole family having all their knowledge on Caspite in their own library, but somehow, maybe the public library could have some more information they didn't. Shaking his head he quickly left the woods, trying to ignore the pleas to keep searching for the tree.

-Four hours later-

Stiles curled close against the back of a small pillar as seven books were spread open all across the floor around him, as well as several sheets of written on copy paper. Dark circles could be seen around Stiles' eyes and he would occasionally rub them with a soft huff. A lot of the information he read had already been taught to him as a child, but there were things such as why the Caspites have their snowy powers. The one thing that did stick out to Stiles was the weird cases of their being more than one different personality come from the one Caspite. He carefully thought over his own personality traits and realized they have been acting out a lot like his ancestors had.

"Anger…Acceptance….Loneliness…Anger…..and more anger." Mumbled Stiles. "The beginnings of a takeover start with…shutting….out…friends and/or family" he mumbled. He had already shut out his pack…but his family? No. He knew he had gotten irritated with his brother this morning…but that's what brothers do. The piss each other off. It's their job. But Stiles couldn't help but think that, that could have meant more than just "Irritation". He rubbed his temples carefully and hummed when a nice young woman walked over to him. "Hi" She smiled.

"Hello?"

"I was wondering if you were gonna be here much longer? The Library closes in about…thirty minutes" She smiled. Frowning softly, he looked down at his watch and sighed softly.

"I'm so sorry" He said as he looked up at her, "I-…Where'd you get that?" He asked as he looked over at her necklace. A disoriented tree. She looked down at the necklace and smiled softly. "Oh this? My grandmother got it for me a while back from the little witch craft store that we have here" she giggled lightly. Stiles thought back to any 'witch craft' stores but he couldn't think of any.

"Witch Craft store?" He asked. The lady looked over at him and then laughed softly.

"Oh yeah, sorry; that's what my family likes to call it. "She smiled, "It's that little Wiccan store that's right across the street from the tattoo place on Ashley Avenue." Stiles nodded his head. He carefully looked over at her with a careful hum. "May I ask what your name is by the way?"

"Oh…My name is Leah. Leah Blackwall" She smiled. When Stiles heard Leah he just about had a heart attack but let out a soft relief sigh as he heard her last name. Nodding his head he looked around him and blushed. "Oh well um…thank you Leah…if you don't mind I have some books to put away" Nodding her head, she left him alone with and went about doing her own thing. As he carefully picked up his books, he couldn't help but glance over at her every now and again and then smiled softly once he held the books and papers in his arms. Something pulled him towards her and he couldn't exactly understand why. Careful steps forward, he soon found himself standing right in front of her and a careful blush danced across his cheeks. Leah looked up from her journal with a soft smile.

"You plan on checking those out?" She asked.

"Yeah…along with your phone number" He said and quickly regretted that. "Oh…my god I am so sorry"

"No no…that's fine…that was actually really cute" she grinned widely. "But…yea…you can have my number." She said. Stiles perked up at that. Was that it? Was that seriously all he had to do? For all the fucking years he had tried to ask Lydia out on a date, all he had to do was make a smooth, stupid joke and boom, phone number?! Stiles smiled as he placed the books down on the counter and then took one of his written on pieces of paper. "'Ere you go" he said with a grin. Leah leaned over grabbing the pen from her side of the counter and then grabbed the written on sheets of paper. She carefully wrote her digits onto the paper and handed it back to him with a soft smile. "When should I expect the call?"

"How about….tomorrow night…at 7…for when I pick you up on a date" Stiles said without thinking…again. Leah laughed softly into her hand, excitedly looking up at Stiles. "Sounds like fun. Should I dress nice?" She asked. "Oh yea" He said with a grin. Leah nodded her head, her brown curls carefully bouncing over her shoulders. Stiles carefully examined her even more that he was up close. She had a nice plump face, she was a bit heavy but not too heavy to where it looked displeasing. She had vibrant blue eyes and freckles that dusted over her facial features. She had a small nose and her long eyelashes had no mascara clumping her features together. She was very pretty.

"I'll…I'll see you tomorrow" Smiled Stiles. She waved him off and Stiles carefully left the Library, with his books and papers, with a goofy smile. Soon the demons voice came back with a gentle sigh and it said, "Wiccan gift shop". Shaking his head, Stiles nodded his head and carefully hurried off to location Leah had told him about.

"He's on his way" A young voice said over the phone. A man about 60 sat back in his chair, confusion spilling over his features. Orange eyes flexed left and right, searching for anything that may have caused the little Caspite to come into his web and he frowned. "Why?"

"Because I sent him…he was asking about my necklace" The voice said. The man sighed as he leaned up in his seat and casually ran a hand over his features. "You told him…about your necklace?" "Specifically where I got it from" "Leah…we are Archinanas, Spiders who help those lead the patient to their perfect fate…you just lead him to a fate of danger and death"

"…..Are you sure?"

"If that Stiles boy ever finds out what the tree means, he will be forever lost to the demon that will overtake his body and the family he loves so much will die at his hand." He growled.

"But that tree….it will also give him another future"

"What do you mean, Leah?" The man asked.

"Grandpa…you haven't seen the other future have you?" she asked. The man knew he had been missing something, damn his old age for forgetting everything now a days. He let out a soft sigh and then closed his eyes in frustration.

"What's the other outcome?"

"Stiles will find the love of his life" she said. "His mate"

"…..His death outweighs his love though…it always does."

"We won't know till he comes to the store"

Stiles had grew tired of looking for the small book store that was supposedly off of Ashely Av and he only found it by finally asking someone who knew the area a lot better than he had. Upon reaching the door he looked over the words that read, "Welcome to Wicca". That's a bit freaky…it looked like an all year round Halloween store that was trying to eat your soul. Shaking his head lightly, he walked into the store and carefully read over every small ingredient or book he passed. Finally making his way to the back, he found a small counter and placed his library books there. Soon, and elderly man walked out from behind the door that was located behind the counter and he smiled over at Stiles.

"Hello" The man said. Stiles looked him over the shorter man. He wore Harry Potter like glasses and strands of white hair sprouted from the top of his head. He wore a tight black shirt that surprisingly showed off his small muscles. The end of his slacks draped over his shoes and made it seem like was had not been wearing any shoes, yet what really stood out were his purple eyes. Stiles took a quick step back and the elderly man only laughed. "My eyes…correct?"

"Yes are-"

"It's because I'm an Albino. Most Albinos have really white hair, but the pigment in my eyes tinted purple" He said. "It's also a genetic thing" Stiles hadn't quite believed him but nodded his head. "My name is Elion, What would you like to know?" He asked. Stiles tilted his head in slight confusion, to which Elion laughed. "I mean…you did come here to ask a specific question did you not?"

"How do you know that?"

"Not many people come in here to just look around…and you seem to be in a hurry, what with home many books you have here" Pointed out the man. Stiles blushed lightly but nodded his head. "There is this girl named, Leah who works at the Library-""She is a very nice young woman" Smiled the man. "Yes…well, she had this tree like necklace and I've seen that tree before…or more specifically, I've drawn the disoriented tree." The man thought back to what tree he was talking about till he had heard that it was Leah's necklace. Fear raced through his eyes, but he quickly masked his feelings and then smiled.

"Ah…you're talking about the tree of predictions?" He asked.

"The tree of predictions?" Stiles asked softly. "I've heard of the tree of life but not of the tree of predictions."

"The tree of predictions, helps give off three to four different futures…one of which will play out correctly." He carefully walked out of the room and came back in with a smile. The picture of the tree being held in his hands as he came over and placed it down on the counter. The first branch he pointed at, twists and turned in small circles and soon branched off to what looked like fingers.

"This is the branch of happiness….this will lead you to your happiest moment in your life. Be it you find a girlfriend or a boyfriend or a new home you have that you will be with for the rest of your life" He said. He then pointed at another branch that looked as if someone broke it in three different areas, while spikes danced across the edges, "This is the branch of success, your fortune will be great and whatever job you have will or marriage you are in will be good. This one," pointing over at one that twirled up towards the sky in a feverish manner small buds of flowers and thorns grew off of it, "Is the children you'll have/bear…it's known as the branch of life, this final one…is called the branch of destruction." He said. The branch was completely broken in all sides, but screaming faces were painted all over the branch. Stiles shuddered at the picture but quickly shook it off before looking over at the elder man. "This is the tree of predictions, it's kind of like the "tree of life" but with actual meanings behind everything" He said simply.

"Oh….But...But why am I dreaming of it…or subconsciously drawing it? I've never seen it before in my life" He said. Elion frowned softly and only shrugged. "Maybe you are coming closer and closer to one of the branches that will predict your future" he said simply. Stiles nodded his head and then smiled over at Elion. "Would you mind if I get a book on this special tree? I would like to know as much as I can before anything happens" He said. Elion nodded his head and hurried off to the back to grab the book, "Of course…here you go" He said with a smile. Stiles took the book with a grateful smile and Elion ringed him up.

"12.35" He said. Stiles nodded his head and handed him the change before grabbing the book and waving him off. Elion watched him leave with a careful smile and then it turned sour. "A child with that kind of power will….well….end up on the fourth branch…they always do" He muttered.

Stiles carefully walked home, the howls of hoots nearby scared Stiles carefully but he soon dismissed it. "Just a bunch of dumb owls" He said. As he walked, eyes…watched him walk away and they soon traveled into the same shop. Elion looked up when he heard the door re-open and he smiled.

"You-"A shot rang through the store and Elion fell straight down onto the ground, blood pooling around him while an echo of laughter ringing from the front door. Loud steps walked over to the now lifeless body and he scrapped his finger up his side. "Stiles…"He hummed lightly, "What an unusual name"

Stiles finally made it home, walking up the stairs in the empty house frowning softly as he realized he was by himself. "Great…well…more to study I guess" he said. Walking up the stairs, he frowned as he noticed his window was opened. Looking left and right, he didn't see anyone around and walked over to the window closing it. The hair on the back of his neck stood at attention and as he turned around, he felt someone grab him and pinned him to the wall. "The fuck!?" cried out Stiles.

"Hello Stiles" The raspy voice called. Blushing softly Stiles turned his head and spotted red eyes. "Derek? Why are you here, you know you're not supposed to be here right?" He growled out.

"Who says?"

"Me" Stated Stiles. Stiles brushed past him and placed his books down on the bed, anger poking at his brain here or there. Derek sighed softly as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Come on Stiles….I just want to talk" He said. "Right, and if I say one wrong word I'm pretty sure you'll rip my throat out with your bare teeth." "Tempting, but no" Derek smirked as he walked around Stiles.

"I want to know why you never said a word-"

"You're kidding me right? Dude, Caspite Vs a surviving member of the Hale family and a Kitsune, done said" He said seriously.

"Oh come on it can't be just that" Derek said, "Because you know we are different"

"Do I?" Stiles said seriously. Derek looked appalled. "All you do is use me for research and then you kicked me out of the pack when you saw I wasn't "capable" of doing anything. All of a sudden now I'm a Caspite and boom, everybody wants me. Let me tell you this Derek Hale….the only people who seem to 'want' me is my own family. Specifically, Castiel's pack. Derek…I want you to leave" He said angrily.

"But-"

"Leave….Give me space" He said. Derek sighed softly and then turned his head away from him. "For how long?"

"As long as I need to be away from each and every one of you"

"You know Scott-"

"I know…But I need this. I need to figure some things out and I need….NEED to reconnect with my brother Derek. There's something going on…and I don't know what it is yet but-"A pair of lips pressed against his and his eyes widen. Derek…Derek Hale placed his lips on his…their kissing, he's kissing Stiles. Derek pulled away after a short moment and looked at him.

"Thought that-"

~SMACK~

Derek had his head tilted towards the window, a shocked look reading his expression. Stiles panicked, not knowing what to do. Derek Hale had kissed him and then tried to play it off.

"Stiles-"

"Leave Now"

"But-"

"Now!" Stiles yelped. Derek sighed and hurried off, climbing out the window with hiss. Stiles watched him leave and he hurryingly closed his window, a quick tear running down his face. The feeling of shock overwhelmed him as he sat down on his bed, thinking about what just happened. He didn't know what it meant and he wasn't sure if he liked it, but right now was not the time to worry about it. He had other things to worry about….but that kiss…No, not now. Shaking his head he stood up and walked over to the board where he had placed all the drawings at. He picked one up and counted the branches…and found that he must have miscounted because there were 5….5 branches.

"What…What are you?" he asked softly.

From right outside Stiles' home, careful footsteps could be heard against the quiet night. A large man, a bit taller than Derek, stood right in front of Stiles' home and smiled softly as he looked at it. He let out a soft whistle and grabbed something from his pocket. A picture. Pulling the picture out of his coat pocket, he un-folded it and looked over it. "STILES STILINSKI" was written on the top, he flipped it over and it said, "TERMINAT". 


End file.
